1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector in a case of a device in a vehicle, the case being formed with an opening used to perform a bolt tightening operation for a terminal block in the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0255728 discloses a device connector in a case of a device. A tightening tool is inserted through an opening in the case through to tighten bolts so that terminals of busbars or the like can be connected electrically conductively. A service cover is mounted on the case to close the opening after the bolt tightening operation is completed so that water, dust and the like do not enter the case through the opening.
An interlock circuit switches an electrical circuit in the device to an OFF state as a safety measure when the service cover is removed from the case even though the terminals are in an electrically conductive state. Specifically, the interlock circuit is formed and the electrical circuit is switched to an ON state by connecting a cover-side connector on the service cover and a case-side connector in the case. On the other hand, the interlock circuit is cut off and the electrical circuit is switched to the OFF state when the service cover is removed from the case.
Several tightening portions may be arranged on one terminal block in the above-described device connector. Openings could be provided in one-to-one correspondence with the tightening portions. However, a separate service cover then would be required for each opening, thereby making a mounting operation cumbersome. A common opening could be provided for several tightening portions and one service cover could be provided for covering the opening. However, the larger service cover is more likely to be misaligned during mounting on the case. The interlock circuit may not be formed if the connectors on the cover and the case are not aligned properly.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to connect a cover-side connector and a case-side connector precisely by absorbing a misalignment in mounting a service cover on a case.